social__forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aetricity (a)
About Aetricity, otherwise known as a '''is an administrator on Social Forums. They are the fourth user to join the site, and started off as a developer for the site. Soon after, he disappeared for two months until his return on August 11th, 2015. From thereon, he began to become more active, peaking his activity in January wherein he reached first place on post count for a brief period of time. However, '''Poseidon '''passed his post count soon after. '''Aetricity passed Poseidon '''once more, but he passed him back almost immediately after. He became forum moderator somewhere in November, 2015. In March, 2016, he ranked up to administrator. '''Statistics As of March 28th, 2016, Aetricity has 3,301 posts '''and is '''level 12. He plans on reaching 5,000 posts '''by the end of April, 2016. However, he may not reach that goal due to random boredom of the site. Since he has reached the administrator rank, he does plan on posting more and more often. Currently, '''Aetricity '''has the '''third highest level, the second highest post count, and the fourth most rich. Random Facts # Aetricity '''was told about the site by '''Tony '''way before the sign up even existed. # '''Aetricity '''has (in)directly invited many of the most popular and active users. A main example would be '''Herobrine, which is currently one of the most active members on the site. # Aetricity '''used to raid streams, though eventually lost interest in doing so. He occasionally goes back to his old habit and continues to piss certain streamers off. # '''Aetricity '''knows several different programming languages. This includes: Batch, C, C++, C#, JavaScript, PHP, MySQL, Java, Lua, Visual Basic, as well as markup languages. (HTML and CSS) # '''Aetricity '''generally does not like candy, though if he does want candy, he will eat lots of candy. # '''Aetricity '''chose his Social Forums name to recognize him of being a part of the genesis of the site, for the letter a is the first letter in the English alphabet. # '''Aetricity '''chose his name randomly in a chatroom while combining "aether" and "electricity," eventually leading to the formation of "aetricity". He was initially planning to name it aethricity or aetriciter, but decided aetricity sounded better. # '''Aetricity '''on 10FastFingers currently has obtained 166 WPM (Words Per Minute), and continues to type. His goal is to reach 180 WPM by the end of 2016. # '''Aetricity '''is currently thirteen years old. Despite this, he tries not to act like his age, since generally people associated with his age are screamers. # '''Aetricity uses grammar much more often when he is energetic or hyper. Ironically, when he talks formally, he is generally energetic. # Aetricity '''posts on ROBLOX OT under the name of... you guessed it... '''Aetricity. On there, he holds almost 22,000 posts. # Aetricity '''began foruming when he accidently clicked on the forum and then found the "New Thread" button. He created his first thread, which asked what you did on the forums. A lot of the replies were not really helpful, as to be expected, but he was very inexperienced. # '''Aetricity '''dislikes some of the limitations on the '''ToS (Terms of Service) due to the fact that he finds them to be a little bit too strict. Nonetheless, he still at least tries to enforce the rules stated therein. # Aetricity '''has been friends with '''Tony '''since 2013, back when he was commenting about looking for workers on one of his RPG games. # '''Aetricity '''owns a YouTube channel. It was formerly called '''TheUltimateRPG10, but it is now called Aetricity (TheUltimateRPG10), but he plans on removing it eventually just to be Aetricity '''so the name would look better. # '''Aetricity '''is currently planning on working on a forum site. However, he still does not have the idea completed, and nor does he have the skill to implement all of the ideas. Because of this, he plans on hiring volunteers to help the site. In return, they will be granted moderation power. (As long as it is not completely abused.) # '''Aetricity '''makes many backgrounds on Social Forums. He makes them because they are easy to make, and they yield a decent profit. # '''Aetricity '''dislikes posting irls due to paranoia of it getting leaked across the internet and the google search by image potentially making it easier to DOX him. # '''Aetricity '''generally likes to procrastinate about everything. # '''Aetricity '''used to be a cringeworthy ODer back in 2013, however he changed his ways and ever since has disliked the practice of ODing. However, in certain cases, he thinks it is fine as long as both parties have gotten to know eachother, because otherwise it could easily be a six-quintillion year old frog. # '''Aetricity '''hates Vine, iFunny, Tumblr, Instagram, and more. He doesn't mind if you use them or like them, ''however ''if you constantly recite from them he will dislike you for it. # '''Aetricity '''to this day still does not have a complete hatred for someone, he has only disliked people. # '''Aetricity '''is sometimes called '''Aetrusite '''by a few users, such as '''Slurpeguy. There is many more facts, however he does not remember any more to tell.